


needing friends

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel wasn't used to this....he wasn't used to screaming in his sleep and waking up soaking wet with sweat. Even when he lost Shar're the first time he out himself on a mission to find her, he was preoccupied. The second he had been able to say goodbye, in a way. There was a closure.

Janet's death was sudden, violent and right in front of him. They had begun a relationship, he was sposed to protect her. He failed.

When Jack suggested that he and Cassie join Sam and him at the cabin he reluctantly agreed. Too many reminders all around. They had recently moved in together so he had nowhere to go that wasn't filled with her.

He and Cassie arrived first and were unloading their bags. Daniel gazed out at the water. He wordlessly walked towards the shore. Cassie emerged from the cabin as he threw himself in. She was a bit puzzled, water was more Sam and jacks thing but whatever. Unable to kick the uneasy feeling she had she dug in her bag for her phone and called Jack. She watched Daniel flip at the float and head back. Jack was asking random questions to calm her. They were almost there. Daniel was slowing, he'd made it to the float again and was headed back. She saw him take a half stroke, then disappear.... "OH GOD JACK HES GONE HURRY HURRY" She screamed into the phone dropping it as she ran. Jack floored his pick up almost going on 2 wheels on the turn into his much too long driveway. Cassie reached where she had last seen Daniel and dove like Sam had taught her. There was no sign as she frantically waved her arms searching. She hit something and grabbed it. She pulled and pulled against his weight. He still had all his clothes and shoes on. It was impossible.... She dunked down to his face and blew the rest of her air into him. Then she left him for the surface. For air, for help. Jack and Sam roared to a stop in front of the lake as Cassie surfaced. "HES HERE I CANT, JACK!!!" She inhaled deeply and dove again. Jack and Sam were running towards the water ripping off clothes. They both dove at the same time, the moved in unison without trying. Sam ducked and spotted a massive wave of bubbles coming from Cassies exertion. She dove ramrod straight with Jack close behind. They spotted Cassie as she blew another breath into Daniel. Jack instantly grabbed him and headed to the surface knowing Sam had Cassie. He shot through the water clutching his best friend who lay immobile in his arms. Sam surfaced just then with Cassie. The girl nodded she was ok and Sam turned to Daniel. She opened his mouth and blew into it. Jack felt his chest rise. "You have movement" he relayed indicating she should continue. When sam bent to deliver another breath jack saw Cassie behind her. "I tried jack, I tried . He was too..." He shook his head " you did great kid, now can you make it in? He's gonna need to warm up, can you go turn on the shower and put extra towels out. She wiped her tears and nodded then kicked her feet up and sprinted for shore. Jack watched her pull herself out of the water and run into the cabin. Just as Sam was lowering for another breath Daniel spasmed wildly. They forced him upright as he tried to expel the water in his lungs. Jack held him up while Sam tore at his clothes and shoes getting rid of the excess weight. They shared a look and started for shore. Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

" Give him to me, you're going to have to carry him inside." Jack shifted Daniel to Sam and noticed his eyes were open staring at the sky... hypothermia was taking over. "SHIT go Sam let's go!"

When they were almost ashore Sam yelled at jack to go ahead. He sprinted the last few feet and hauled himself out at she arrived. She planted her feet and stood with Daniel as Jack grabbed him in a fireman's carry. 

Once in the house Cassie was waiting, " I got the hot tub going, it's bigger.... Jack headed straight for it as Cassie jumped in and cradled Daniels head as Jack lowered him in.

"He's awake! Why isn't he talking? Cassie tearfully asked. "He's too cold Cass, he'll come back it takes a little time." He looked over at her and brought a hand to her chin lifting it to his eyes. "You did good kid, you saved him." 

She shook her head "I couldn't, he was too heavy...." Jack stopped her " No young lady...you watched him, saw trouble, got help, risked yourself, breathed for him and warmed him up. You saved him....mom would've been so proud."

Cassies eyes flowed with tears and her body shook as Sam pulled her in a hug. Subtlety Daniel moved his hands over his face and inhaled deeply. Jack loosened his hold and sat him up more in the water. Seeing him move freely again Cassie calmed.

"Baby why don't you and Cass go get changed K? How bout getting out those steaks for dinner?" Sam gave a quick nod and helped Cassie out and into a towel. She came closer to Daniel and pulled his hands away to make him look at her. She framed his face and kissed his forehead the whispered " we love you."

She pulled back and looked at her husband through her tears and kissed him. Their message was nonverbal but there "I love you, help him." He grabbed her hand to steady her as she got out and took the towel Cassie offered. 

Daniel was sitting by himself now, his head resting on the ledge. Jack waited until they were alone the let out a sigh and sank beneath the water. Daniel watched him expecting him to rise back up. He didn't,... Daniel jumped forward and grabbed him, pulling him to the surface. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WE CANT LOSE ANYONE ELSE. WE NEED YOU!" Daniel shouted, he was pissed, tears ran down his face. Jack stood in front of him with a serious look. "Yeah what you said, for starters anyway." Daniel huffed "you're different." Jack moved beside him "how so? Why is it ok for you to sign off and not me?" 

"You have... people" Jack's eyes shot to him "you honestly think you don't?" Daniels head dropped and he whispered "not the same jack." They were silent as the warm water thawed them. "I asked her to marry me" Jack's eyes flew open he had no idea. He looked at Daniel, the man was broken. Jack couldn't find the words. He moved over to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry Daniel. You must hate me." Daniels arms went slack as he pulled away from Jack. "What are you talking about?" Jack looked like a heavy weight was on his back. "I was in command, it was my responsibility to bring everyone back safe, it's on me. " Daniel blinked in disbelief "jack you were hit before she was. I was RIGHT there! You really believe that you could've stopped it?" Jack sighed " it was my command period, I should've been better, different something. Daniel shook his head. "That's ridiculous, you're not at fault." "Neither are you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack knew the overwhelming grief of thinking you're responsible for a loved ones death. He didn't say anything, wasn't sure he could. He moved towards Daniel and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's gonna be ok spacemonkey" 

They pulled to apart hearing a soft giggle. Cassie was standing in the doorway. Daniel sighed and turned to Jack. "Can you ummm.." Jack nodded and hopped out of the tub. He kissed Cass on the forehead as he passed.

"Cassie come here please" Daniel whispered. The girl immediately slipped back into the tub. Daniel could tell she was unsure but pressed on.

"I'm so sorry Cassie I had no right to do that to you...."

Cassie choked back a sob " what if I wasn't there?" She whispered

Daniel sat back blinking tears of his own. "I honestly don't know Cass, I really don't."

She looked directly at him "and now?" He turned away. Cassie lunged towards him "AND NOW?? ARE YOU LEAVING ME TOO? I KNOW YOU LOVED HER BUT SO DID I....MAYBE I SHOULD DO IT TOO SURE THE HELL BEATS LOSING EVERYONE CLOSE TO ME...BEING ALONE." 

Daniel's eyes widen shocked at her force. He moved towards her and wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Cass I'm not leaving you. I didn't know how to handle losing her. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry..."

The girl sobbed in his arms then began to still. "We'll get thru Daniel, we will. I need you please don't leave me."


End file.
